


Having sex with your husband while on the phone?

by MamaNoctis



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adam is a little shit, Anal Sex, Bottom Adam, Does not have spoilers for s7, For it was written before it came out, M/M, Oral Sex, Shadam, Top Shiro, adashi, implied klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 10:50:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15683928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaNoctis/pseuds/MamaNoctis
Summary: It's more likely than you think.Just some good old smut as Shiro tries to help out with Keith's personal life.





	Having sex with your husband while on the phone?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there readers, this is my first Voltron fanfic. This is just a little lovely au for you beautiful fellow adashi\Shadam shippers. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

“Takashi, Keith wants to talk to you.” Adam poked his head in a minute after speaking on the phone, wearing one of Shiro’s sweaters.

 

“Yea?” Shiro looked over to his lovely husband and licked his lips, wanting to take him then and there. They were totally about to get it on before being interrupted, which explains why his cock is out and why Adam is wearing only _his_ sweater. Adam handed him the phone after strutting over, soon settling down on his lap, close to touching his cock.

 

Adam leaned forward and pecked Shiro’s lips, sliding his hand down his torso all the way down to the base of his lover’s cock. He pressed soft kisses to Shiro’s jaw and neck so Keith wouldn't hear any suspicious noises over the phone. As he slowly pulled himself to between Shiro’s legs, Shiro eyed him and reached out to touch his hair but nearly jumped out of his seat when Keith’s voice snapped him out of his thoughts. “Shiro? You there?”

 

“A-ah yea, I was just finishing up some breakfast. What's up?”

 

Adam gently sucked on the tip of his penis before sliding his tongue along the side, trying to keep eye contact with his husband the whole time. The way Adam swallowed down Shiro really got the former paladin going, he was totally doing this on purpose too. Shiro ran his fingers through Adam’s hair as his breath grew heavier.

 

“Shiro, you okay?” Fuck. Keith heard his ragged breathing.

 

“Uh, yea, I'm all good. I just hit my foot on something, it stings just a little.” At times such as this, Shiro would normally find himself moaning and panting, not on a phone with someone who's practically a brother to him. This is definitely not how he thought his evening would go: Giving relationship advice to Keith who is nervous about fucking things up with his first boyfriend while trying to remain quiet as his husband sucks him off.

 

Wow, his husband really is a little shit. _His_ little shit. The shit he's about to fuck.

 

“Just a little bit? It sounds like you broke something!”

 

“Nah, I'm all good, it'll probably be just a bruise later. Besides, I got Adam here to protect me.” He eyed Adam’s face to see if the other is still trying to make eye contact but now he's giving Shiro’s cock his full attention, lips wrapped around it, sliding it to the back of his throat, and so on.

 

“Well, okay-” Shiro had been trying so hard to properly talk to Keith and help him out, he really did, but the wantー no, the needー to fuck Adam’s pretty mouth before filling him overwhelmed his mind so much that he couldn't help but mainly focus on that thought.

 

Now right as he found himself about to cum in his lover’s mouth, Adam decided to pull his cock out his mouth and looked up at him trying to make as much of an innocent expression possible for him as if he weren't just swallowing down Shiro’s length like a pro.

 

Adam reached for the lube bottle that sat beside Shiro, making sure to lather the man’s cock with it before climbing back onto Shiro’s lap and lowered himself on it. He set a hand on Shiro's shoulder, closing his eyes at the intrusion building inside of him.  “Takashi.” Adam whimpered, soon fully seated on his lap, filled with his husband's cock.

 

He tilted his head and gave the other pleading eyes as he slowly rolled his hips back and forth,  biting his lip.

 

Oho, two can play at this game.  

 

Shiro leaned his head to the side and raised his shoulder,  holding the phone in place. He licked his lips and set his hands on Adam’s hips, roughly bucking his own hips into him and earned a sharp cry from the man beginning to ride him.  

 

“I just don't know what the hell to do,  what if Lanceー what was that?” Keith said over the phone,  beginning to question their shenanigans and grew concerned to why Shiro is off today.

 

“Nothing! Adam just..  Burned himself baking cookies.”

 

“Baking cookies? You're bullshitting me.”

 

“No, really! He just uh, he wants to celebrate if it goes all good with you and Lance.”

 

“I don't see the point of doing that, but whatever floats your boat.  Thanks anyway.”

 

“Keith, you okay? You don't sound ha-” Shiro scoffed upon hearing the beeping of an ended call.  “He hung up on me!”

 

“You were too obvious.” Adam said softly, letting out a moan once he rubs Shiro’s cock in the right spot.  “Taka- ah!” He yelped as Shiro pinned him onto his back, immediately pounding into him. Adam wrapped his legs around Shiro’s waist tightly and pawed at his sides, gently scratching his nails against his skin.

 

Shiro moaned out, leaning down to kiss Adam.  He lifted Adam’s hips so his cock can slide in deeper,  trailing the kisses down from his jaw to his neck. Adam tilted his head back,  whining quietly as his husband licked and kissed along his skin. He moved one of his hands from Shiro’s side to his own cock, pumping it as their release grew closer.  

 

“Takashi, you're so big.” Adam whispered, pulling Shiro down for another kiss. His higher pitched moan was muffled against Shiro’s lips as he reached his peak. Shiro intertwined their fingers and dug the tips of his fingers from his free hand into Adam’s hip,  thrusts growing sloppy before releasing as well.

 

They laid there for a couple moments, coming down from their climax.  Shiro eventually pulled out, nuzzling his face against Adam’s neck and the other man shuddered as he pulled out.  

 

“ _Takashi_.” Adam rubbed along Shiro's back, “I need to get up.”

 

Shiro huffed,  slipping his arms around Adam’s waist. “ **No**.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Got any requests? Let me know! I will be writing all sorts of stuff for Voltron. 
> 
> Currently working on: Takumi/Keisuke from Initial D.


End file.
